My Perfect Love
by ChibiLovett
Summary: Nisha catches Jack cheating and decides to get revenge through jealousy. She finds the perfect candidate for a fake relationship in Moxxi, who she plans to kill after she's served her purpose, but plans change and she instead gets something far better than revenge. Mostly Nisha/Moxxi. Specific warnings inside. All-around pretty graphic and dark (eventually), but occasional comedy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This one wasn't initially intended to be this dark (or this long), yet it's become one of the most twisted relationships I think I've ever written. It is obviously mostly Moxxi/Nisha (because I wanted to do a little one-shot for sheer self-indulgence that somehow turned into this), but may eventually contain other ships. Since it's still in progress, the ending keeps changing, so we shall see what becomes of this twisted little couple (including a possible sequel if things stay how I'm currently planning). I will try to update as regularly as I can, but I can't promise I'll be like clockwork because I've never actually posted a story that wasn't already finished beforehand and I tend to be a bit inconsistent with my writing schedule, and as you can all tell from my lack of recent updates in the last few months, I've been very busy, so sorry in advance if some chapters take a while! Normally I wouldn't even consider posting an in-progress story for these reasons, but I wanted to show that I'm not totally dead. xD I'll try to check back more often than I have been, though. Also, there will most likely be fluff eventually, but I'm not sure how long it'll be before their relationship becomes even slightly fluffy. Until then, while this first chapter doesn't include too much, if any, of either, enjoy the forthcoming drama and smut! ^ w ^

Warnings: graphic violence, sex with extra kink, possible triggers for domestic abuse, foul language, general disturbing content (sometimes for humor, this is Borderlands after all), and obviously lesbians.

* * *

Peel off my skin  
Make me helpless  
Taste my body  
Let me die  
In your sweet embrace  
~ "My Perfect Love" by Elis

* * *

Nisha, taking a day off from her duties as Sheriff, strode into a familiar Hyperion building, one she had entered many times that most wouldn't be allowed within at least ten miles of. Once she was near the office of the Hyperion president, Handsome Jack, just outside the door, the two guards were the first that didn't automatically let her inside. "Come on, boys. You know me. Let me in."

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, but he said not to let ANYONE in." One of the guards said.

"Usually I'm the exception to that, so step aside, or I'll have to make you, and believe me, you don't want that."

"He said specifically not to let you in." The other added.

Nisha was surprised, and a little suspicious. He always told her about business meetings and the like that she shouldn't interrupt so that she knew not to visit then. There was only one other thing she could think he wouldn't want her walking in on, and she might kill him herself if it was true. She folded her arms, glaring at the guards. "Did he happen to say why I wasn't allowed in there?"

One guard swallowed hard, knowing full well her reputation, and hoping he would make it out of this conversation alive. He knew the answer, and he knew she wouldn't like it. "No."

Nisha studied his mannerisms and movements, judging if what he said was the truth (it wasn't), then turned to the other guard. "Then what about you? Maybe you know."

That guard was just as terrified. He knew what was happening behind the door as well. When he opened his mouth, however, before any words could escape, a loud female moan could be heard from behind the door. "Oh, Jack!"

The Sheriff's gaze narrowed even more as she pulled out her two pistols and shot both guards in the head, killing them instantly. She then kicked the door open and aimed them both again; one at Jack, and one at his female friend. Both were mostly naked and were rushing to put clothes on again, and one could only assume they had been in a much more compromising position before they heard the first gunshots. "You bastard."

"I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Jack looked over at the woman, then back at his long-time girlfriend. "Okay it's entirely what it looks like. But look at her, who wouldn't want to hit that? Come on, even YOU might!" He thought for a moment. "Actually I would like to see you do that."

Nisha fired another headshot, taking out the other woman. "Sorry. I don't sleep with corpses."

Jack was startled when he heard the shot. "JESUS, would you warn me before firing that thing?!"

"I don't indulge cheaters either." She cocked the pistol and held her aim steady at his head. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Doing what? It's not like-"

"DON'T try to make excuses! Be honest, or I pull the trigger right now." Her finger twitched slightly, making Jack cringe. "Have you done it with any other bimbos?"

Jack thought for a moment, unsure of what the right move would be here. She was great at telling liars, and he wasn't always good at lying, and if she caught him, she'd shoot him. On the other hand, if he told the truth, and told her there had been two others, both within the last month, she'd probably shoot him then, too. Maybe if he pulled out some of the old Handsome Jack charm. He inched towards her as he spoke. "Come on, they were just a little bit of fun. You know I only lo-"

She fired a shot that grazed his ear, missing on purpose just to scare him. He held onto where it hit and yelled profanity as she moved her aim back to his head. "They?! Don't lie to me!" By this point, she was fighting back tears. He obviously didn't love her, but she had loved him, and he played her like a game of Bunkers and Badasses. She lowered her gun and put both back in their holsters, knowing that if she stayed much longer, the tears she was holding back were sure to fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry. "Have your little whores. I'll find someone else, perhaps even in Sanctuary." Nothing would piss him off more than if she dumped him for a bandit.

"You think they'll let you in there?! You're my girlfriend! They'd shoot you on the spot, you idiot!"

"Don't make me pull out the gun again." She turned and headed for the door, but stopped just before leaving. "If you try to take Lynchwood from me for this, I won't miss next time. I promise you that."

"What makes you think you'll be able to get to me, eh?! You no longer have security clearance!"

"If you think I can't pick off every single guard you put out to block my way, you are sorely mistaken. I'm not the Sheriff just because you gave me the title." She continued through the door and out of the building, keeping her emotions well contained as she passed by the myriad of guards and Hyperion personnel. She had to get him back. Killing him wasn't enough. Revenge had to be sought, and knowing how jealous he tended to get (especially if he did love her at all, despite doing what he did), she knew the perfect way to do it. She just had to find someone suitable for the part that had to be played.

Before again leaving Lynchwood, Nisha ditched her more formal attire that clearly reflected her power and position in favor of an old outfit that would blend in much better. She informed Deputy Winger that she was taking a vacation of undefined length, warned him that if she came back and the place was a lawless and chaotic shadow of what it currently was that she would personally see that he got fired (literally), then began making her way to Sanctuary. She, of course, had to pass through The Dust, and heard a voice with a thick country accent from a mechanic's shop in the middle of a junkyard. "Why do you care so much if I'm a little stick figure like you?!"

Nisha looked over and saw a large, hefty woman arguing with another woman that looked to be about a third of her size.

The other voice lacked the heavy accent, and looked familiar, but was too far away to see that well. "Because it's not healthy being how you are, Ellie! I've never starved myself or done anything I shouldn't do." The smaller woman folded her arms. "Besides, I've told you before, there's nothing wrong with putting a little effort into your appearance, nor with showing it off."

Ellie scoffed. "Yeah you know all about showing it off, don'tcha? You've shown it off to half of Pandora! You don't even know who Scooter's and my daddies are."

Moxxi may be pretty open about her sexuality, but she always hated having it thrown in her face. She may be easier than most, but she wasn't as easy (nor sleazy) as people seemed to think she was. Her eyes narrowed towards her daughter and she shouted, "At least half of Pandora WANTS to see me! You can't even get a bandit to give you a cat call unless he's trying to win a bet after downing a few gallons of Rakk ale."

Ellie was getting hot under the collar, but in her naive mind, overflowing with ignorant pride, she was still convinced of the opposite of what her mother had said. "That's better than all the diseases I'm sure you've had over the years, not to mention kids!"

"If I didn't have those kids, you wouldn't exist! Scooter wasn't bad, but YOU practically ripped me in half! And I'll have you know that I choose my partners very carefully. I've never gotten an STD in my life!"

So it was a mother-daughter fight, albeit an odd one. Now that brought back memories for the hidden listener.

"Carefully, eh? What's your requirements? Has to be breathin'? Or will you do it if he's dead, too?"

"I may be pretty open-minded and I have done a lot of strange things in my sex life, but I've NEVER been a necrophiliac!"

"Just because you haven't done it doesn't mean you wouldn't."

Was it not for the makeup, Moxxi's face would have been bright red with her brewing anger. When she again spoke (or, rather, shouted), she had become angry enough that her native accent, which matched that of the larger woman, showed itself. "This is NO way to talk to your mama! I came here to try and make peace and you HAD to turn it into a fight! Well I'm going to be the bigger person here and leave! Goodbye!" She turned and walked straight to the open exit of the junkyard, where she had a car parked.

Nisha quickly hid behind some nearby junk as the woman turned towards where she was, not wanting to be caught spying. When Moxxi reached the exit, she was mumbling angrily to herself and didn't even notice the woman she passed no more than a couple of feet in front of. Once she was closer, Nisha was finally able to identify the mystery woman, not only from a past attempt on her life, but as a popular brand label that was plastered all over Pandora. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. She could kill two birds with one stone, one being more literal than the other. "Moxxi. It's been a while."

Moxxi turned to finally see her, too flustered to even begin to place Nisha, especially after so long. They hadn't seen each other, nor spoken at all, since Moxxi had nearly killed her back on Helios. "What? Who the hell are you?"

"Forgive me. You seem a bit...distracted, so you probably don't recognize me. I'm Nisha. We used to see each other a lot, back when Jack hired me on as a Vault Hunter."

Moxxi squinted at her in thought, trying to place her. "Nisha..." Finally, it clicked, her accent finally fading back to normal. She had been on Helios when she tried to kill Jack, and was likely nearly killed herself. While the woman could potentially be here for revenge, she decided it would be best to keep her cool and act normal, just in case, and avoid mentioning that incident, just in case. "Ohhhh! That was from back before he become a total ass."

As happy as Nisha usually was to defend him, she couldn't right now. The more time passed after walking in on him with whatever bimbo that was, the less concerned she felt for his well being, and the more she wished she hadn't hesitated and shot him right then and there. "Yeah, pretty much."

"What are you doing here then?"

"He drove me to come here. Or, more accurately, he drove me to try and go to Sanctuary."

Moxxi's eyes narrowed at her. Nisha used to work for Jack. Who's to say she didn't still? "Why are you going there? It's just a dirty junk heap with a slightly lower murder rate than most other places."

"We had a little falling out."

Moxxi's attention was officially piqued. Judging by Nisha's body language (her folded arms, her annoyed expression, the way she said that last sentence), something juicy had happened. Her lips curved into a slight grin as she leaned against the car and folded her arms as well. She simply couldn't resist. "Well now, that sounds bad. Tell me all about it, sugar."

Nisha sighed, but figured she might as well. Moxxi seemed to know about Sanctuary, so perhaps she could help her get in. A sob story usually worked best to get someone to help you. "Shortly after you tried to blow him up, he came running to me, and we've been together ever since." She paused, then spoke again before Moxxi could try and say something else. "I paid him a surprise visit earlier today and found him with another woman."

Truthfully, Moxxi wasn't surprised in the least. He was so arrogant that he probably thought he could get away with it. To this day she suspected he might have been unfaithful when she was with him. Usually accusations of infidelity with no real reason meant that they were feeling guilty and wanted to have a reason to end it so they could feel better about themselves. Still, she was sympathetic to the woman in front of her. She'd had her fair share of proven guilty cheaters as well. "Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, there is something." Given both Jack's and her own personal history with Moxxi, she was a prime candidate for pissing him right off as much as possible. Just the fact she was dating one of his exes would be bad enough, but the fact that she, who usually would have just killed Moxxi on the spot and called it good, seemingly forgave her and chose even her over Jack would just drench the wound in salt and lemon juice.

"And what is it?"

"I've come up with an idea of how I can get back at him." Nisha wandered slowly towards Moxxi as she continued. "I want to make him jealous; show him that he can't play me and have me come running right back." She stood right in front of the other woman, barely a foot away from her. "Care to fake a date with me?"

Moxxi raised her hands and set them on Nisha's shoulders, grinning. The woman was undoubtedly attractive enough, and obviously could be pretty fun behind closed doors. She couldn't let her guard down just in case it was a trap, but it was well worth a try, especially if it was to hurt Jack. "Sugar, I'll do whatever you want to get back at that Handsome Jackass."

Nisha smirked, satisfied with how fast her plan was coming together, and all before she even got to Sanctuary...which reminded her of another little issue she had to work out. "Think you can get me into Sanctuary, too? They're bound to know who I am. No way they'll let me in."

"Even if they do, you're not Nisha. You're now Veronica, and you're my new girlfriend." Moxxi winked, then walked passed her and got into the car. Nisha climbed in as well, and she couldn't help but notice how much of a strut Moxxi had. "My son owns the Catch-A-Rides, so I get free cars.

"Well that's useful."

"Yeah, not that I really leave Sanctuary all that often. I've got a bar to run." She started the car and took off. She drove a decent speed, but was far more careful than most, considering most would just drive randomly, run into everything, and hope they made it to their destination alive. Nisha found this slightly refreshing in the way of Moxxi clearly actually had a little common sense, but also a tad boring. After a short while, it seemed Moxxi decided the same thing. "Ugh. I hate long car rides." Just then, her foot stomped the gas pedal and the car zoomed ahead. She pushed a button and activated the booster, making it shoot passed anything and everything at top speed. She got a small grin, then turned towards a pack of skags that was gathered at the bottom of a small hill. By now the booster had run out, but was charged again, and she hit the button once more, running over multiple skags as she boosted to the top of the hill and flew off of the top. Nisha clung tightly to the seat and car door, trying to stay where she was rather than fly out. (She wasn't sure if even a seatbelt would help at this rate.)

The car hit the ground below with a loud crash. Nisha couldn't help but wonder how it continued to go just as smoothly afterwards, as that had to have been pretty damaging. Still, somehow it did, and they continued on, hitting jumps and running over any skags or bullymongs that were unfortunate enough to cross their path. She might have liked hurting things, but this was definitely not what she expected. Moxxi seemed to have been a bit riled up while arguing with her daughter, but who wouldn't be? After that, she seemed pretty calm, and always seemed calm back in the day, even when she tried to blow them up. So much for that idea. Yet, she couldn't say it was exactly a disappointment. It only further piqued her interest in the woman. She still planned to kill her once this was over, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally arrived back in Sanctuary, Scooter had to jump out of the way when Moxxi returned the car to his garage. She stopped before destroying anything, but cut it close with him. She opened the door, got out, and stretched. "That was fun! I always love a good drive." She noticed her son hiding behind a rack of parts and looked equal parts slightly worried and like the cat that was just caught with a yellow feather in its mouth. "Oh. Did I almost run you over again?"

"Damn, Mama! It's amazing any of my cars survive a go around with you!"

"Sorry, sweetie." She held out her arms towards him. "Come on. Let me make it up to you. I'll give you a few free drinks when you get done today. Sound good?"

Scooter smiled, then wandered over to her and accepted her invitation for a hug. Nisha, who was still standing just outside of the car, watching the scene play out from the sidelines, noticed a strange look on Scooter's face that Moxxi couldn't see. His eyes were closed and he looked to be enjoying himself a little bit too much. She assumed he still hadn't seen her, since his hand lifted off of his mother's back and moved down, touching Moxxi's behind. She hoped this wasn't a normal thing. It wasn't right. She never would have even considered anything sexual with her mother. Granted, hers was a psychotic, abusive bitch, but still. Ew.

Moxxi went wide-eyed when she felt Scooter's hand and pulled quickly out of the hug, slapping him in the face hard enough to leave a bright red hand print. "Don't you even dare, Scooter! I pulled you out of that damn clan for a reason! Incest BAD!" She sighed. "I thought I finally got that through your thick skull." She looked over at Nisha. "Come with me. My bar is just up the street." Nisha nodded and followed her, shooting Scooter a death glare as she passed. She could tolerate a lot, but that was just fifty shades of wrong.

Scooter, meanwhile, was slightly embarrassed that there had been someone else there. He hadn't noticed her since she moved so silently. However, the ordeal was over, and he returned to his work.

Moxxi continued to lead Nisha to her bar, not that it was hard to find since it was a straight shot and her name was on the front of it in giant, neon letters, next to a kicking leg. When they arrived and entered the building, she smiled and said, "Well, here it is. Home sweet home." Some of the bar patrons started fighting over a game of darts and one threw a glass at the other, but it shattered against the wall behind him. Moxxi glared and walked over to them. "HEY! Take it outside, or I'll take you out myself."

The two men, who were newcomers to Sanctuary, didn't realize exactly how she meant what she said. The rest of the bar went silent. Anyone that had been in Sanctuary for any length of time knew Moxxi's reputation well, and it was almost an act of public entertainment when some new idiots messed with her. "Oh, you want to take us out? Okay, sure, how about dinner at seven? My place. We can skip dinner and go straight for the bed." The guy laughed only for a moment and was quickly silenced by a bullet to the forehead as Moxxi quickly whipped out Rubi.

The other guy stared first at the fallen man, then up at the woman who shot him. She looked so small and fragile, yet she just killed this buff, fully grown man before he could finish laughing.

Moxxi moved Rubi to aim at the other man's head. "What about you? Care to make any smart comments, eh, tough guy?"

"All he did was-" Just like the first, he too was silenced with a bullet to the middle of the forehead.

Nisha could only stare in awe. Once again, Moxxi was surprising her. With Jack she had had noble motives (even if she didn't agree with them since they nearly got her killed as well), but this time it was just because the men wouldn't listen to her. Did she run her bar the same way that she, herself, ran Lynchwood? On top of that she took out the men expertly and cleanly (or as clean as shooting someone in the head can be), which was definitely a step up from most random bandits on Pandora that seemed to all have the same philosophy of if they shot enough, eventually they'd hit their target. It also meant she most likely had a habit of killing people, which was always a plus.

Moxxi blew on the open end of the barrel of her gun, then moved her faithful companion back into her holster without another word. She walked over to a man sitting at a booth, sat her hands on the table, and leaned on her arms, her best physical assets largely in the open. "Would you be a dear and get rid of the bodies again for me? There's some more free ale in it for you." She flashed a seductive smile and the man nodded mutely. "Thanks so much, sugar. You've got five more on me." The man wanted to make a comment about her last sentence, but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut after what just happened and simply went to what he said he would do. Moxxi returned behind the counter, excused the girl that was standing there, sat her elbows down, and rested her head in her palms, watching Nisha as she took a seat in a bar stool. "Sorry about all of the...weird...stuff. You're probably not used to things like that where you're from." She didn't want to specify to keep her true identity a secret, but assumed that if she was Jack's girlfriend (or, from the sounds of it, now ex-girlfriend), she was likely very well accommodated.

"While some of this is a bit...strange...it's not like I lived in a golden palace or anything. I was well taken care of, but I turned a lot of it away."

"Why on Pandora would you do that, especially if you were still on good terms?"

"I don't want ivory towers and servants. I came to this godforsaken planet for action and gritty violence."

Moxxi prepared a glass of Rakk ale as Nisha spoke, then sat it on the table in front of her. "First one's on the house for you, sugar."

"Thanks." Nisha pulled it closer.

Moxxi then folded her arms and leaned on them again. "So you're telling me that you'd rather live in the nitty gritty slums than be up in crystal castles with servants at your every beck and call?"

"Yep." The undercover Sheriff took a swig of her drink, then sat it back down. It was strong, but still nothing she couldn't handle.

"That's definitely a unique opinion. Most people would kill for that sort of opportunity."

"You mean people like you, perhaps?"

Moxxi smiled, looking a little dreamy as she remembered pieces of her past and times when she was blessed with luxury, thanks to the powerful men she dated. "I've had my taste of crystal castles more than once." Her smile faded and she shrugged, heaving a light sigh. "They're nice for a vacation, but not something I'd like to stay in permanently."

Nisha's lips curved into a slight grin. The woman definitely had her head in the right place. "Yeah, that's about how I feel."

"So." Moxxi walked two fingers across the counter and slowly leaned with them. "If we're dating," her fingers moved up Nisha's chest, "does that mean you want all of the benefits of that?"

Nisha looked around at the various bar customers, who were all staring at them, likely hoping for some girl on girl action. Jack had wanted the same thing with that little whisp of a woman he had been fucking before she got there. She may have obliged Moxxi and continued the flirting, if only to begin the facade of their relationship, but the fact these disgusting men (and possibly the women as well) would likely be getting off on the memory of it later made her reconsider. She grabbed Moxxi's hand gently and kissed the top of it. "Maybe later." She smiled.

This was one of those moments when Moxxi was glad she wore such heavy makeup. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly and figured they were likely turning the same color as the paint that decorated her cheeks. She was used to people taking her dirty advances and running with them, not declining her offer (at least for the moment) and being gentleman-like. (Ironic, she thought, that the "gentleman" was a woman.) She didn't even take her hand out of Nisha's grip, but wondered if it was real or part of the act. She hoped it was the former of the two. While she slipped into nervousness for a moment or two, she quickly returned to her usual demeanor and reflected Nisha's smile. "Alright. Just tell me when, sugar, and I'm all yours."

"Will do." Nisha sat her hand back down on the counter.

* * *

The day soon turned to night, and eventually night brought closing time for the bar. Once the last customer was out, Moxxi shut the doors and locked them tight. She then turned to Nisha and put her hand on her hip, shifting her weight to one side. "You can stay with me if you want. It's not like you really have anywhere else you can go yet, and we are supposed to be dating anyways. Trust me, sugar. No one will believe we're an item unless you're here overnight at least once." She winked. Realistically, it was potentially dangerous to let Nisha stay, but she doubted that, even if she did have something planned, she would do it until after Jack was sufficiently pissed off. Normally she might doubt the validity of her story, but the disgust and discomfort whenever she mentioned it or Jack in general seemed pretty legitimate.

Nisha raised an eyebrow. "Was I seriously that accurate when I called you a slutty clown?"

Moxxi frowned from the insult, then strutted passed the other woman. "I'm still selective about who I sleep with. I just like to have fun."

Nisha turned around to look at her again. She flaunted her sexuality like no other, but had taken offense to an insult using that fact twice now just in the time since she stumbled upon her in The Dust. Perhaps there was more to her that what lay on the surface. "Whatever you say."

Moxxi didn't turn around when she asked the next question, facing away from Nisha. "Well are you staying or not?"

"Yeah, might as well. Better than sleeping on the streets, especially in a place like this."

Moxxi turned to look at her. "Then would you like to share my bed or sleep on the couch? I promise you the bed is kinda small, but very comfortable." She smirked.

"I'll take the couch." No point in acting as if they were together when there was no one around.

While part of Moxxi was slightly disappointed since she loved sharing her bed with pretty girls, another part of her was a little relieved. At least on the couch Nisha was in another room and she was more likely to wake up if she tried anything. "Alright, but you're missing out." She turned and walked away through the back door near the bar counter.

"I'm sure." Nisha said sarcastically as she followed the other woman through the door and up a flight of stairs to the next level up, where there was apparently a small apartment. She noticed the only couch in view was torn and ragged and looked as if half of its stuffing was missing. She almost retracted her decision, but decided it was best not to give Moxxi any more ideas than she clearly already had.

"There's your lovely little bed for now. There's a blanket and pillow already on it and if you want more I'm afraid you're out of luck since that's all I have, but it's better than the cold ground outside, and you're less likely to be randomly murdered and mugged in your sleep."

Nisha raised an eyebrow. Moxxi was definitely very straight-forward. "Thanks." Was all she could think of to say and sat down on the couch. It felt as uncomfortable as it looked.

"Goodnight, sugar."

"Night."

Moxxi blew her a kiss and winked as she turned to walk through another door that lead to her own room, then shut it behind her once she was inside.

Nisha took off her shoes, hat, and extra gear, then tossed her legs up on the couch and turned herself to lay her head on the pillow. She pulled the thin blanket off of the back of it and draped it over herself. She was again questioning whether or not it was a good idea to reject her offer of sharing the bed, but it was too late now. She turned on her side, pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, and closed her eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

Moxxi, meanwhile, shut the door and heaved a deep sigh. Despite the fact the woman was likely planning to kill her, she had a certain charm, and Moxxi was already beginning to fall victim to it. She was beginning to wish they were really dating instead of just pretending. Her knack for falling for people she knew she shouldn't stayed true. She changed into a thin nightgown and poked her head out the door to see if Nisha was still awake. Her eyes were closed and her breathing looked shallow, so she seemed to be fast asleep. Moxxi quietly made her way to the bathroom to wash off her makeup, but paused before returning to her room to look at the woman sleeping on her couch. She looked so peaceful and had a simple beauty to her. She definitely didn't look like someone that would torture and kill a random person on the street just for fun, despite the fact she absolutely would and had. Moxxi smiled, then returned to her room and laid down in bed, pulling the thick blanket over herself and getting comfortable. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Nisha woke up and, for a moment, forgot where she was. When she looked over at the bathroom and saw Moxxi putting on makeup, however, she quickly remembered. She also couldn't help but notice that Moxxi wasn't wearing the coat she usually did, yet seemed as confident and nonchalant as ever despite being in only a bra, undies, thigh-highs, and a choker.

Moxxi spotted her movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced over at her. "Well good morning there, sweetie."

"Uh...morning." Even knowing she was now awake, the woman didn't even seem to be fazed.

"I've got to stay here today to keep an eye on the bar. My girl I left in charge yesterday did a horrible job. You're welcome to stay, or you can go wander around, but I'd stay away from the Crimson Raiders headquarters if I were you. If anyone is going to recognize you, it's probably either one of their big guys or the Vault Hunters."

Nisha blinked a few times, hardly awake enough to actually have any idea what she wanted to do with her day. "Yeah. I'll figure it out as I go."

"I'm just letting you know." Moxxi finished up her makeup, kissed the air as she looked in the mirror, then turned to walk out into the living room. "Obviously you can do what you want, but I've got to get down there soon. Some people here like to start their drinking ridiculously early, which means more money for me." She giggled. "Make sure you don't leave without saying goodbye." She smiled and winked, then walked over to her room, strutting just as flamboyantly as ever.

Nisha watched as she slipped on her coat and did up each button. After seeing so much of her, she had to say that under the clothes was definitely just as attractive as what she showed at any given moment. Her skin was smooth and pale, nearly flawless, with each curve to her figure perfectly sculpted and toned. There was definitely no question about her beauty. It would be fun to watch such a woman as gorgeous as Moxxi writhe in agony, watching the life leave her eyes forever. In fact, it would only add to her looks for the time, however brief it may be.

Moxxi put on her gloves, then her boots, and walked back out with her hat in her hand. "Like what you see?"

Nisha's eyes went slightly wider. She didn't think Moxxi had noticed. She definitely didn't act like she did.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring." A playful grin curved the older woman's lips. "Remember, if you like, just say the word and it's yours."

"As much as I did enjoy that little show, and I did, I'm not going to lie, I think I'm still good for now." For the time being, the Sheriff still had no interest in making their false relationship real, physically or emotionally.

Moxxi shrugged. "Whatever you say." She popped her hat on her head, tipped it to Nisha, then headed towards the door to the stairs. "Well I'm out for now. I can hear them lining up outside already. See you later, sugar."

"See you." With that, Moxxi left to open the bar, leaving Nisha alone in the small apartment. She stayed there for a while, finally able to relax enough to process all that had happened the day before. She was in Sanctuary, the bandit stronghold, pretending to date Moxxi, who had nearly killed her, and all to piss off Jack, who she had caught cheating and killed his little girlfriend in the process. Since then, she had seen Moxxi argue with her daughter, go nuts with a car, nearly run over her son, see Moxxi's son hit on her, saw Moxxi take two guys out with one shot each, then spent the night in Moxxi's apartment and had now seen her nearly naked. Had someone told her the previous morning that any of this was going to happen, she would have thought they were crazy. Now it was all her undeniable reality. She still had her title as Sheriff of Lynchwood, but only if she had sufficiently terrified Jack with her threat. He would likely have men tracking her down, but whether it was to kill her as a threat or to try and retrieve her and win her over again, she wasn't sure. Luckily it seemed she had picked a fake girlfriend that could definitely be of help if they did show up.

Moxxi. She alone was proving to make this venture interesting. Never did she once think she would ever be working with someone that had tried to kill her. Normally she would have put a bullet in her head (or perhaps tortured her) and called it good, but something told her to let her live, at least for now. She was the perfect pawn to hurt Jack, and she could kill her after this was all over if she felt like it. Moxxi was clearly good, but she herself, was surely better, not to mention Moxxi did seem to have an actual thing for her. She had already hit on her multiple times and hardly seemed to be questioning her motives at all when she should be watching every move she made. Even now she was trusting her alone in her home and had already trusted her to stay the night. There was also the little incident only that morning, though she seemed so at ease doing it that Nisha couldn't help but wonder if it was a pass to try and get her attention or if she was seriously just that comfortable with baring it all (or nearly all). Perhaps both? Why did she care? It's not like Moxxi was going to survive this anyways. Still, she was strangely interested in learning more about her and figuring her out. She was a puzzle the Sheriff was aching to solve.

Thus, Nisha made up her mind. For today, at least, she would just hang around the bar. If she got annoyed with the bar patrons, she could just retreat to the apartment. After a while of being alone and mulling over the last day in her mind, she got all of her extra accessories, shoes, and anything else she figured she needed, and made her way downstairs. Moxxi was talking to a customer that was sitting at the counter and didn't look too happy with them.

"I said no."

"Awwww, come onnnn!" The man on the other side of the counter, who was speaking in slurred and slowed speech, pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "What if I -hic- gave you this?"

"I'm not a hooker. I know some I can direct you to if you want one, but I am not one, so again, BACK OFF."

"But Mox, I've done buried all them bodies for ya! Don't I deserve a little eh...reward?"

"You've gotten free booze every time, and apparently I gave you too ma-!"

The man cut her off by reaching across the counter and grabbing her arms, pulling her in for an involuntary kiss. Nisha instinctively pulled out one of her pistols and shot him, purposely missing and shooting his leg. Better to teach him a lesson and let him suffer. "JESUS CHRIST, LADY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Never touch a woman unless she gives you permission. You got that, asshole?" Nisha still had the gun aimed at him.

He clutched his leg where the wound was and groaned and grunted from the pain. "I GOT IT, I GOT IT, GODDAMN!"

"Shut up, you baby." Nisha kicked his leg, making him cry out in pain. She picked up his drink that was on the counter, looked at Moxxi, and grinned. Moxxi wasn't entirely sure what she planned to do with it, but watched anyways, enthralled already. Nisha dumped the beverage on his wound, making it sting badly on top of any pain that was already there. The man cried out again and she sat the empty glass back on the table. "There. Now the wound's clean. Now get out of here."

The guy didn't move.

"I said OUT!" She picked him up somewhat off the ground and dragged him to the doorway, holding him up so he stood as straight as possible. "Now get going. Go on. Walk." She pushed him gently and his weight fell on his injured leg, making him scream yet again. "GO." The man, afraid of what else she might do, bore the pain and limped away. Nisha walked back into the bar and sat down at the counter, feeling every eye in the bar on her, not she was complaining.

Moxxi was staring at her, looking impressed. "Well that was quite a show. I'd say that deserves another free one, if you want it."

"Eh. Might as well."

Moxxi pulled out a cold beer and sat it out in front of her. "And uh, thanks sugar, for the protection. It was such a sweet gesture." She leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek.

Nisha hadn't been quite expecting it, and wondered if it was just to keep up appearances or if Moxxi had actually done it just because. She assumed for the moment that it was the first and smiled at her. "Of course. No one touches my girl but me." She took a swallow from her beer.

"And baby, you can touch her all you want." Moxxi winked at her.

Nisha winked back and grinned. "Oh you'll get plenty of touching later tonight."

Moxxi gasped excitedly, even though she knew it was more than likely just for show. "Mee-yow."

They talked for a while. Eventually Nisha decided to go back upstairs for a while, but just as she got off the stool, there was a loud shriek from behind her.

"OH GOD! IT'S HER!"

Nisha turned to look and saw a random man with a look of sheer horror on his face, and he was looking directly at Moxxi. She looked back at the woman to see if she knew anything and she looked just as confused as she was.

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?" Moxxi asked.

"IT'S YOU!" He quickly covered his crotch with his hands. "NO! DON'T DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE!"

Moxxi raised an eyebrow. "Okay I know I never slept with you, so I don't know what you're-"

"THE GUN! I COULD HEAR IT VIBRATING!"

Moxxi's jaw dropped slightly and her eyebrows both raised this time as the realization hit her of who this man was. "Ohhhh! That's what you mean! I though I killed you all."

"I survived, BUT BARELY! AND I'VE HAD LONG-LASTING PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Moxxi rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry that I didn't finish the job. I'll never be so careless again. In fact..." She pulled out Rubi and shot at his hands a few times, making him double over in pain, then at his chest to finish him off. She blew on the barrel and holstered her again. "I hate it when someone I think I killed ends up still alive. They always somehow show back up to bug me." Nisha raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh...no offense to you, sugar." She smiled. "You can come again any time you like."

Nisha was confused enough by what just happened that she let her little slip go. "So...what exactly did you do to him?"

"Uh...that's an interesting story best saved for when I'm not working." She smiled, then continued doing her usual duties.

"Yeah, well, I'm still going back upstairs. I'll see you later."

"Bye bye, sugar."

Nisha's eye twitched from those three words. While she hadn't done it on purpose, Moxxi had only further irritated her lust for vengeance by saying those same words that she had last spoken when she blew up the laser. While she had been starting to become admittedly kind of fond of the woman, Nisha was again reminded of just why she wanted to kill her. Was Jack really worth this much effort? Would it even work if he didn't actually care about her? He cheated, but Moxxi tried to kill her. What the hell was she thinking, trusting Moxxi, of all people? The woman had to be dealt with, and the way she was now seeing it, the sooner the better. She shot the woman a false smile and went upstairs. While up there, she spent her time thinking of the best way to do it that would cause the most suffering without killing her too quickly, while maybe having a little fun herself.

After a few more hours, Moxxi closed the bar and came back up, as cheery as ever. "Nisha, sweetie, where are you?"

Nisha popped her head out from behind Moxxi's door, having been looking around to try and further her so far fruitless quest for the best way to kill that woman. She walked out and snuck into the bathroom, then flushed the toilet to make her think she had been in there. The last thing she needed was Moxxi thinking she was in her room for some godawful romantic reason. She'd probably make some horrible innuendo out of it.

"Oh, sorry."Moxxi said, assuming Nisha had been going to the bathroom. "I just wanted you to know that it's all closed up for the day." She approached Nisha once she was out and ran her hand down her cheek a little bit. "Now, was that touching thing a cover up, or were you serious? Because I definitely wouldn't mind a little touching from you."

"It was just a cover up."

"Aww." Moxxi pushed her lower lip out to pout. "I was hoping you meant it." She sighed, then wandered into her room and began undressing without even shutting the door. "Oh well." She glanced over at Nisha and grinned, once her coat, hat, and boots were off. "You sure you don't want to do any touching? I'm all open for you, sugar."

And there was her opportunity.

* * *

**A/N:** This is actually the shortest chapter I've posted thus far, but don't worry! I had to stop because the next scene is easily a whole chapter by itself. Lots of smut. Lots of violence. The warnings from the beginning will be in full effect. All of them. I'm trying to keep it weekly unless I hit a snag with my writing, so it should be up about then. Have fun! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** A small reminder that all warnings from the beginning will be in place throughout this whole chapter!_

* * *

Moxxi, Nisha thought as she saw the woman almost completely exposed not far from her, had been hitting on her incessantly since she got there. Why not repay the favor by letting her go out doing the very thing she had been pushing for so much? Though that didn't mean she couldn't perhaps ruin her favorite thing with a little torture. If she wanted touching, she would get plenty of it, until she begged for the touch of sweet death. With this plan in mind, Nisha grinned and silently walked into Moxxi's room, then shoved her down on the bed. While in there earlier, she had found more than a few "toys" and figured she could put at least some of them to use. Moxxi went to say something and Nisha slapped her hand down on her mouth. "Don't you dare say a single word." She pulled a knife out of a holster attached to her belt and held it in front of her face before pulling her hand away. Instantly that beautiful fear began to fill the woman's eyes, making Nisha's grin grow. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a few lengths of rope and a ball gag. The first thing she put in place was the gag. She then tied Moxxi's wrists together with one of the ropes and used another to make a noose around her neck.

Moxxi, a fan of kink and rough play, was having conflicting feelings about all of this. On one hand, this could be the most fun she'd had in...well, ever, but on the other hand, she had no idea what Nisha, a well known sadist and psychopath that had every reason to want revenge on her, had planned. Judging from the anger and insane look in her eyes, it probably wasn't good. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't try and enjoy her last moments while ruining the pleasure for Nisha in the meantime. It's not like she could really do anything anyways, being both bound and gagged. Well...she hadn't done anything with her feet. If need be, she could try and defend herself that way.

Nisha leaned in over Moxxi, getting a better look at her glistening, fear-filled eyes. "You know, you really are attractive." She dragged the tip of the knife up the front of the woman's stomach. "Which will just make you even more so once you're covered in blood and writhing in pain and sheer agony."

Clearly it was the latter that she had planned. Still, Moxxi couldn't control what she enjoyed. The danger would only make it even more exciting.

Once the knife reached Moxxi's bra, Nisha used it to cut it in the middle, each side snapping away. She then grabbed another toy she had brought out, which was a weapon she had used many times before: a whip. "Sorry, Moxxi. I've decided Jack's not worth the effort, so I'm afraid your death will come sooner than I thought. Oh wait," she cracked the whip to make Moxxi flinch, "I'm not sorry at all!" She did more than crack the whip and gave Moxxi a few lashes, and they were hard enough to not only leave marks, but blood in their wake.

Moxxi's fingers curled and her entire body tensed with each strike. Did she really think she could torture her with something she already owned? Common sense meant that, if she owned it, she probably used it and liked it. Still, she wasn't complaining if this was her idea of torture. The more lashes she got, she more moans began to escape.

Nisha's eyes narrowed once she realized that the sounds were not those caused by suffering and were instead moans of pleasure, not that she was exactly trying yet. She was going to take her time and ease into the actual torture. She dropped the whip and once again brandished the knife.

Moxxi shivered as the cold blade slid into her underwear. She whimpered slightly, partially from fear and partially from pleasure. She then flinched again as the knife was drawn roughly upwards, slicing the cloth it had been beneath. The handle was shoved suddenly into her and she bit down on the gag. Again, this was her idea of torture? Or was she just having fun for now? It had to be the latter, or her reputation was extremely undeserved.

Nisha held the knife in place, pushing to make sure it stayed as far in as it could. and leaned in to suck on one of Moxxi's nipples. Once she began to hear moans of pleasure, she bit down as hard as she could, managing to draw blood. She sucked again for a moment, then licked up a little bit of the blood and raised her head to look at Moxxi, who was breathing heavily. Once again, the woman seemed to be enjoying herself.

She was.

Now that she'd had her pleasure and was likely not expecting much, it was time to be a little more rough. Thus, Nisha used her own toy and removed the knife. She then kneeled over Moxxi and grabbed her hands. She made a deep cut in each one, then dropped them back where they were. The cuts would be agitated constantly by both involuntary and voluntary movements.

Moxxi cried out when she felt the blade pierce her flesh, but it still wasn't entirely unpleasant, and that reflected in the sounds she made. Nisha licked the knife, then looked down at Moxxi, whose expression was still a mixture of fear and pleasure. She frowned, annoyed that even that didn't seem to torture this woman. Again wielding the blade, she placed the sharp edge of it against Moxxi's stomach, then pushed and dragged it across, creating a long gash.

Moxxi nearly screamed, but once again, it wasn't entirely from the pain. Her eyes went suddenly wide and she gasped as she felt something she never had before: a tongue licking around inside the wound. Her breathing got even heavier as her mind went temporarily to an even darker place that it hadn't since dating Motor Momma: was Nisha also a cannibal? She was fine if she wanted to eat her, but not in THAT way.

Nisha crawled up again to look Moxxi in the eyes, and saw hers were wide with horror, the very look she had been waiting for. Moxxi soon met her gaze and the horror seemed to increase when she saw the blood staining Nisha's lips and around her mouth. "That's it. Atta girl." She licked the wound again to get more fresh blood in her mouth, then removed the gag and forced her lips to Moxxi's.

The older woman began to struggle and squirm, tasting her own blood as it ran from Nisha's mouth into hers. Yet, when Nisha pulled away, she still didn't exactly want to be freed quite yet. Her breathing was deep and fast, her heart beating a mile a minute. This was one of the most exciting nights she had ever had. When Nisha didn't do anything else for a while and just stayed kneeling on top of her, she actually found herself begging, but not for what the other woman might have expected. "Please. Don't stop."

Nisha stared down at the woman, confused. She blinked a few times before responding. "You actually want me to keep doing this?"

After a few more heavy breaths, Moxxi said, "Yes."

Nisha grinned, finally thinking of a good side to this. If this woman liked the torture, that meant she could do it as much as she wanted and, unlike Jack, who was only ever loud and very plainly enjoyed it, Moxxi had that enticing and rare mixture of fear and pleasure, even though she must have known that her life was on the line. Even she, herself, never got that. Maybe she could play with her for a bit longer before she killed her. "I'll make you a deal, Miss Moxxi." Nisha leaned in so that their faces were a couple of inches away and pulled on the noose that still hung around the other woman's neck, making it tighten and cut off her airflow. "You let me do this whenever I want, and I'll let you live...at least for tonight."

Moxxi, who was currently unable to speak, nodded her head as best as she could. More time meant more of a chance that she could possibly get her to change her mind as well as possibly win over someone that seemed unwinable, which she had a knack for doing...and she could have some fun herself in the process. She'd just have to play weak for a little while.

"Good." Nisha held the noose for few more seconds, then loosened it.

Moxxi gasped and breathed heavily again, trying to catch her breath. She threw her hands so that she was holding onto her tormentor's neck and pulled her down for another kiss, this time getting into it herself.

Nisha couldn't help but get into it as well. She was by now feeling more drawn to the woman than ever before. Her fingers slid down the front of her until they hovered on the outside of where the knife had been earlier. Moxxi moaned lightly into the kiss and held her neck tighter. She began to push two fingers through, then pulled them away before they could actually penetrate. "You didn't think you were getting off that easy, did you?" She slipped out of Moxxi's grip and stood up. "No. You're job isn't done here yet." She grabbed the noose to yank Moxxi up, completely cutting off all air flow for a brief second as she did so, then pushed her onto her knees. She got down on her knees as well, still gripping Moxxi's hair, and looked her straight in the eyes once again. "You're still my toy until I decide you've earned it."

Moxxi was breathing extra heavily after the yank to the noose. "Wh-whatever you want."

"Good." Nisha lifted her chin a little bit and kissed her roughly. She could still taste the blood from earlier on her lips. She then stood up and pulled on the noose, telling Moxxi to stand up, and she obeyed. Nisha then grabbed a gun from out of its holster and held it to Moxxi's head, still pulling slightly on the noose. "Or maybe I should just kill you anyways and save myself the trouble of you maybe trying to kill me again."

"What? I wouldn't try to kill you."

"But how do I know?"

Truthfully, Moxxi had already begun to become pretty fond of the woman in the short time she'd been around. She was far more caring than people seemed to think and doubted she could kill her if she tried. Still, Nisha wasn't likely to believe that, given both her reputation and the fact she had basically just agreed to let her torture her for both of their sexual pleasure. "I wasn't even trying to kill you the first time. I was trying to kill Jack."

Nisha kept a straight poker face. She wasn't really going to kill her, but that didn't mean she couldn't use a little mental torture. "But you have every reason to now." That enticing fear was filling the other woman's eyes as she began to fear for her life once again. Physical torture was great, but mental torture always got an entirely different, almost even more painful reaction.

"I swear, I won't! I don't know what I can do to prove it to you."

A grin swept across the Sheriff's face as she cocked the pistol, but didn't pull the trigger. "Wouldn't that wall look so pretty with your blood splattered all over it?" Moxxi stayed silent, closed her eyes, and bit her lip, expecting a fatal gunshot any moment. Nisha quickly moved the barrel so that it was pointed just behind her head, then pulled the trigger, shooting the wall instead of her.

Moxxi was still startled by the shot, expecting it to hit her, and was breathing heavily from panic after. Her heart pounded in her ears. Soon, once she realized that she wasn't, indeed, dead, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Nisha, who was still grinning.

"Two for flinching." Nisha quickly grabbed the whip and got Moxxi once on each side of her belly.

"You...what? But you were-"

"I know. I told you I wouldn't kill you, and unlike you, I'm not a liar." People could say what they liked about Nisha, but one thing she never did was lie about her intentions. She never told Moxxi at the beginning that she intended to let her live, but she would have told her if she asked. She just wasn't smart enough to ask such an obvious question.

Moxxi glared at her. "Oh you little bitch."

"Oooo. Such a sharp tongue for someone fully at my mercy."

"No point in lying if you might kill me anyways."

Nisha chuckled a bit. "Good point. Now, I think I've had enough playtime." She untied the rope around Moxxi's wrists and headed towards the door.

Moxxi stared at her, expecting her to come back, but she never did. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I never said you'd get anything out of this for sure. Now you might want to patch up those wounds before they get infected." She continued walking and left the other woman alone in her room.

Moxxi glared again and stuck her tongue out at her after she left. "Doesn't even let me...the twisted little bitch." She grumbled to herself and did as Nisha suggested by throwing on a nightgown (if you might call it that since it was hardly more than lingerie), going to the bathroom, and disinfecting and wrapping her hands and stomach. Luckily none of them would be visible with her usual outfit. She made a mental note to stop by one of Zed's vending machines the next day, but for now just finished up and went to bed.

As she laid there, her hands, belly, and breast throbbing, she couldn't help but wonder what was going to come of this strange little relationship they were developing. It started out with Nisha using her to get back at Jack and had become Nisha using her as a personal torture doll. When did she start allowing herself to be used like this? Oh right, because she actually likes what she's being used for, plus this time it's the only thing stopping Nisha from killing her. She could easily kill Nisha, so easily, but her curiosity outweighed her logical mind and she wanted to see how this would end up. Was it possible they could actually form some real, albeit twisted relationship with this, or would she just stay Nisha's torture doll until she got bored and tried to kill her? Every logical thought in her head told her to end it before the second possibility had a chance to happen, but she still didn't want to. Though, she supposed, that's the nature of attraction. It makes you do things you wouldn't normally do, no matter how stupid you know they are. With those thoughts in mind, she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Nisha tossed anything extra she had on onto the floor by the couch and laid down, pulling the blanket down over her. After a while, she thought: why was she still on the couch? She clearly had the upper hand and no longer had any reason whatsoever to have to play nice. Why lay on this broken down old piece of junk when she could be in a more comfortable bed? She got up and walked quietly into the room, then climbed into it next to Moxxi. It was big enough that they both had plenty of room, despite Moxxi saying it was small, so she wasn't incredibly worried.

Moxxi woke up when she felt the bed move a bit. She looked over and saw Nisha laying there, though she was facing away from her. She kind of wanted to roll over and see what she'd do if she tried to cuddle, just to see, but decided against it. Not only did she not want to be on her side due to the large gash across her stomach, but she doubted Nisha would respond positively to it. So, for now, she let her be and soon fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Moxxi was again up bright and early, and again was walking around in next to nothing, though this time Nisha allowed herself to enjoy it more than she had the night before. Even if not in the way the woman seemed to have originally hoped, she was now the property of the Sheriff of Lynchwood. Nisha yawned, then got up and walked out to the couch, plopping down while Moxxi finished getting ready. "So I've been meaning to ask, would you mind explaining that crazy guy that came into the bar yesterday, screaming about psychological trauma and a vibrating gun?"

Moxxi chuckled. "Right. Him." Since she didn't technically have an official opening time anyways, she sat down next to Nisha as she explained. "Well I've got this gun, my favorite one ever, and it vibrates. There was these group of guys that were notorious for always hitting on women and just never leaving them alone...so I decided to have a little fun with them instead of just killing them. I used said gun, held it a little lower than I really needed to for personal reasons, and shot them all in the family jewels and let them really feel it before killing them, but apparently he survived...until yesterday."

"So...basically you masturbated with a vibrating gun while you killed a bunch of guys by shooting them in the balls?"

"In such crude terms, I guess, yeah."

"That...is strangely awesome." Nisha smiled at her. It was. Not many people could say they did that, and even if they did, they'd never admit to it. Even less would do it, even if given the chance. It seems she was back to wanting to solve Moxxi after a discovery like that, though it also told her that she likely wouldn't. That wasn't a piece that belonged to any puzzle she had ever seen before.

Moxxi smiled as well. Since they were alone, she must have meant it. "Thank you." She sighed happily. "It's definitely quite a fond memory."

"You might be a slutty clown, but you're definitely an interesting one, I'll give you that."

Moxxi wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or an insult. Perhaps both? "Uh...thank you?" She heard a shout from outside. "Oh shoot. They're getting impatient. I better go start opening before one of them tries to break down the door."

"Okay. I'll probably go wander around a little bit today."

"Okay, but remember to avoid the Crimson Raider headquarters. Seriously, you'll be caught so fast there."

"Duh. Like I'd walk right up to a place full of people I know already are going to try and kill me. Aren't those two that helped you blow up The Eye of Helios part of it?"

"Roland and Lilith? Yeah. They're basically in charge of it."

"Then they'd for sure recognize me, especially in these old clothes."

"Of course they would." Moxxi giggled. "Well, see you when you leave, sugar." She winked, blew a kiss, then left downstairs.

Nisha sat up there for a while, thinking back on the previous night. She couldn't get that look out of her head; the perfect combination of fear and pleasure. She never thought she'd actually have a willing torture doll. In a way it almost took some of the fun out of it, but at the same time, made it even more fun. While Jack did obviously enjoy pain, he enjoyed giving it far more than receiving it, and she didn't get to be on that end very often. Perhaps, if she let her survive long enough, she could let Moxxi take her and...no! What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly allow her to do that. She'd get all kinds of ideas and she, herself, would no longer be fully in charge or feared. It just couldn't happen. She'd let her live until she got bored, then kill her. It was a simple plan that was easy to stick to.

Eventually, she got ready and walked out. She tipped her hat and grinned when she passed Moxxi, which was met by a wink and a smile as the other woman polished a glass with a rag. After walking around aimlessly for a short while, she spotted Zed's place and decided to pay him a visit. Moxxi couldn't leave while she was tending to the bar, and she had to keep her healthy, at least, if she intended to keep her around, given that she planned to push the woman's limits to the max in the coming days. She heard cries of pain as she neared and entered to find him performing some sort of surgery on a helpless man. "What are you doing?"

Zed looked up from his patient for just a moment. "Nothin'. He kept complaining about stomach cramps, so I'm seein' if there's anything in there." He looked down and continued to poke around in the open wound, eventually pulling out a few bullets. He looked at them in his hand, then shook his head. "There weren't any bullet wounds, so I ain't even gonna ask." He tossed the bullets away behind him, then looked up at his other (hopefully) customer, ignoring the patient lying on the bed. "Well what can I do ya for?"

"I just need some insta-health vials." She looked down at the man, still crying and groaning with pain. "Are you just going to leave him there?"

"Eh, he'll be fine. I got some of those right here." He held out a few. She paid him and took the vials. "Thank you for your business, ma'am!"

Nisha paused for a moment before leaving. "Judging by all the blood around here and how you just treated that guy, I'm guessing you really are as insane as your reputation suggests." She grinned. "I like it." She then turned and walked out, heading straight to Moxxi's. She shoved the vials in a bag along the way and sat down at the bar while Moxxi had her back turned.

Moxxi turned to greet a customer as usual, then smirked and giggled when she saw who it actually was. "Get bored, did you?"

"There's not a lot to do in this asshole of a town, but I guess it makes sense since you're all in hiding constantly. Anyway, I got you something."

Moxxi was clearly surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah." Nisha pulled out the vials and held them out to her. "Believe me, you'll need them."

Moxxi took them and couldn't help but smile as she stored them away in her own little built-in pocket. Getting her these meant that she at least wasn't going to kill her, which was a step up from the previous night. She leaned across the counter and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, sugar. I'll be sure to repay the favor later."

Nisha took her nearest hand and squeezed it, aggravating the cut that was still there. "Of course you will. That's why you'll need them."

Moxxi winced slightly from the pain of the wound reopening, but her smile never left; only twisted to be less sweet. She could feel the blood begin to seep out once more. "You sure know how to get a girl riled up."

"Clearly I can play you like a guitar." She raised her free hand and made suggestive motions with her first two fingers as she continued. "Strumming, strumming, strumming..."

Moxxi's mind automatically went where Nisha had certainly intended it to, and she imagined those fingers moving around elsewhere, as she had craved and begged for the night before without ever receiving gratification. She began to space out a little bit, staring at Nisha's moving fingers, until eventually she shook her head and broke herself out of it. "That...you definitely can." She raised her other hand to press up against Nisha's, holding her first two down slightly to entwine with the two Nisha had been teasing her with. "Does this mean I'm getting a second show tonight?"

Nisha brought down her first two fingers as well. "Of course." She kissed her, finally releasing both of her hands once it was over.

Moxxi was caught off guard by the kiss, since she hadn't show any physical affection besides a kiss to the hand in public yet, and this was a deep kiss. Still, she wasn't exactly complaining, and quickly returned it. Once it ended, however, Nisha bit her tongue before she could fully pull away. "You know, I could always close a little early tonight. I'm sure all these booze hounds will live."

"If you want. Either way, you've got your health vials, so I'm going to go back out for a little bit. There's something I want to do."

"What's that?"

"Nothing important. I'll see you later." Nisha left once again and headed for Scooter's. Not only was she beginning to feel possessive over Moxxi, but what he had done when they arrive was wrong on a million levels, especially since Moxxi reacted as if he had done things like that before. Moxxi didn't seem the type to be too mean to her own child since she had even left the fight with her daughter as soon as she got too riled up, so she doubted he'd ever had a truly firm hand to stop such disgusting behavior.

Once she was inside, he turned to greet her like any other customer, then recognized her from before. "Oh, you're that lady that came here with mama, ain't ya?"

"Yes, I am." Nisha was also trying to figure out how such idiotic children came from Moxxi, who was obviously intelligent, minus perhaps some common sense since she willingly entered their agreement and didn't seem to show any signs of regret.

"Well what can I do ya for?"

"Actually I came here to talk about the little incident when we got here."

"What inci-ohhhhhh. You mean when I got a feel on one of the sexiest ladies on Pandora? Haha!"

No sooner had he finished his laugh than Nisha grabbed his throat and pinned him against the car behind him. "Even if she is, it doesn't mean you should be treating her like it. She's your mother! That's incest and it's disgusting! Touch her again in any way beyond how you should as the son you are and you WILL regret it. Got it...Scooter?" Choosing that name clearly wasn't one of Moxxi's finest moments.

Scooter was shivering since the look in the woman's eyes made it clear what she meant. "A-alright, alright! I won't never touch her again!"

"Good." Nisha dropped him. "And believe me, she'll tell me if you do, so don't you dare try anything just because I'm not around." She turned and left, leaving a terrified Scooter behind, then continued to explore and try to find something to do.

Back at the bar, Moxxi immediately injected herself with one of the vials to heal up what was there at least enough to stop the wounds from reopening. She saw someone else sit down at the bar, but instead of her lover saw a pink-haired siren. "Oh hey, sugar. Haven't seen you in a while." She smiled as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"Healing? Do I even want to know?"

"Let's just say I've got a new girlfriend that's an animal under the sheets." She grinned.

Lilith chuckled. "Enough said. I was right. I don't want to know."

"You sure? It's quite a story." She giggled.

"I'm good. Anyway, since Roland's gone missing, I could hear a beer calling my name."

"You got it, sweet thing." Moxxi turned around and bent over to get a cold bottle of rakk ale out of a small fridge.

Lilith couldn't help but glance down at the view before the woman came back up.

Moxxi stood once again and sat the bottle down in front of Lilith, then turned back again to replace it in the fridge with another one from a shelf. "So Roland's missing, huh? He's a tough guy; I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, but I still worry." Lilith cracked open the beer and took a swig. "But I don't want to talk about that. I'm here to pull a Mordecai and get drunk enough until I stop worrying."

They chatted for a while, until Moxxi saw Nisha making her way back. Lilith was sure to recognize her if she saw her, but she couldn't very well just tell her to go away, or tell her to go upstairs without Lilith noticing. Once Nisha was close enough to hear her, she addressed her by name to hopefully get her point across without risking her being found out. "So Lilith, would you like another or is two enough?"

Nisha heard the name and froze before approaching any more, thinking of if she should just leave or sneak quickly up to the apartment. Or maybe Lilith perhaps wouldn't recognize her. It might be stupid, but she decided to try and sat down next to Lilith. "Sup, Mox? Who's this?"

Moxxi tried to hide her surprise and concern, but wasn't incredibly good at it. "Uh..."

Lilith snickered, thinking Moxxi was just nervous because this was probably her new lover. She turned to Nisha and held her hand out. "I'm Lilith. Nice to meet you." A mixture of the lack of actually seeing her and the alcohol buzz, as well as her different look, made Nisha unrecognizable to Lilith, at least for the most part.

Nisha smiled and shook her hand. "Veronica, and nice to meet you, too."

"So uh," Lilith elbowed her lightly, "are you her new toy?"

"You might say that." Nisha glanced over at Moxxi. "But I think we both know who the toy is here."

Moxxi quickly shrugged off her concern since Lilith clearly wasn't recognizing her and grinned. "Of course, sugar." She leaned across the counter and grabbed the collar of her shirt to pull her in closer. "And you get to play with me any time you want." She kissed her.

Nisha kissed her back, then grinned, biting her lip lightly as she pulled away. "Of course I do. You're mine now."

Moxxi giggled and moved back. "And I always will be if you keep up how you have been." She winked.

Lilith quickly stood, though she wobbled a bit. "Okay, I think I'm done. I'm plenty buzzed and I don't want to see where this goes."

"We're just flirting." Moxxi said.

"And kissing. I saw the tongue from over here!"

Moxxi shrugged. "We get into it. What can I say?"

"Either way, I'm gonna be going now. See you later, Moxxi, and nice to meet you, Veronica." Lilith raised her hand in a slight wave and left.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Life has been...hectic, to say the least, and for some reason I seem to be having issues with writing smut lately and I'm now going to be posting it as I write it. But things look to possibly (and hopefully) be calming down, so I should be able to kick my ass into gear again with this soon! Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!_

* * *

Moxxi then looked to Nisha, her expression more serious. "Could I talk to you in the back room for just a second, sweetie?"

Nisha already knew exactly what she was going to say, but what the hell? "Sure." She followed her.

Once the door was shut (Moxxi kept peeking out of a window in the door to keep an eye on the bar.), she wasted no time, and spoke in a loud whisper. "What the hell is your problem?! What if she recognized you?!"

"She didn't. So I took a chance. Big whoop."

"You could have had half of Sanctuary in here trying to kill you!"

"But I didn't. So stop worrying."

Moxxi sighed and looked up at her with slightly sad eyes. "Just please be more careful, okay? Please? I don't want to find your corpse full of bullet holes lying around somewhere."

Nisha was quiet for a few moments. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why the woman seemed to actually have a real thing for her. She'd done nothing but treat her like dirt. Maybe her emotional feelings stemmed from her physical ones? "You really do care about me, don't you?"

Moxxi was once again happy she wore such heavy makeup since it always hid it when she blushed. So far she'd just flirted and begged for physical pleasure (despite not getting it, technically speaking), but she kept hoping something more could happen between them. If she could get someone as kinky as Nisha into an actual lovey relationship, well, that was the most perfect situation she could think of. "I..." She turned around and folded her arms. "Like I told Ellie, I don't sleep with corpses, and you'd be a shame to lose."

Nisha grinned. She was obviously hiding it and it was actually kind of cute. "Yet you don't seem to be worried about becoming a corpse, otherwise you would have either killed me or at least kicked me out already, maybe ratted on me to Lilith when she was here."

"You said you wouldn't kill me if I let you get super kinky."

"No, I said I might let you live if you let me. Yet you still don't exactly seem too scared of me. When I actually tortured you, yes, but not now." She grabbed Moxxi's hands, making her flinch, but instead of squeezing them, just held them. "You've fallen for your captor; Stockholm syndrome at its finest."

"Stockholm syndrome? Like hell! I liked you before you started torturing me." Moxxi would have clapped her hands to her mouth if Nisha hadn't been holding them.

"I knew it." She let go of her hands. "Maybe I'll consider letting you be a bit fluffy and vanilla at some point. Maybe." She walked past the other woman and left the room, heading up to the apartment.

Moxxi remained for a few moments, questioning once again why she was doing this. She had to be allowed to be fluffy or to even get really anything out of this relationship. Still, Nisha's reaction and gentle handling that time, made her want to continue. If she could break her down and figure out how to get her heart as well, she'd be set for life. She returned to the bar until closing time. Once everything was done and everyone was gone, she went upstairs, finding Nisha snoozing on the bed with her hat over her eyes. She must have tried to take a nap and stayed asleep too long. She was kind of cute laying there like that, looking like a lazy cowgirl. Moxxi giggled, then slipped into a nightgown, washed off her makeup, and climbed in next to her. Before she could fall asleep, however, she began to hear noises of discomfort from the woman next to her. She sat up to look at her and lifted the hat to see that the expression matched. She sat the hat to the side and nudged her arm. "Nisha. Wake up."

Nisha awoke with a start and reached for her gun, but had already taken her gear and weapons all off. She then realized who it actually was in front of her and relaxed with a deep sigh of relief. "It's just you."

Moxxi recoiled when Nisha went straight for where her gun would be, but relaxed as well when she didn't have one. "What was that? Were you having a nightmare?"

Nisha turned on her side. "None of your business."

"Maybe not but it'll do you no good to sit on it and ignore it." Moxxi took a slight risk and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Despite my reputation, I actually am good to talk to about that kind of stuff."

Nisha sighed. "Fine. My mother was an abusive, violent asshat, my father was a gutless coward, and sometimes old memories sneak into my dreams. You happy now?"

Moxxi couldn't say she was incredibly surprised, but was concerned nonetheless. "I'm so sorry, sugar." She took yet another risk and cuddled her from behind, draping one arm over to hold her. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" For once, she wasn't necessarily just referring to sexual favors.

While Nisha's first instinct was to pull away, she found the embrace oddly comforting, and didn't do anything. "Just leave it alone."

"Are you sure? I'm a good listener."

"I'm sure." Nisha flipped over to face her, noting the care and concern once again in her eyes and expression. "Why do you like me? I tried to kill you, yet you for some reason are still worrying about me."

Moxxi took a few moments to carefully decide just how to answer that. "Because I think you've got more of a heart than you let on, and I want it. Plus, sex is always more fun with love from both sides." She smiled and ran the fingers of one hand down Nisha's chest. "Knowing that you're pleasing someone you care about is great by itself, but knowing the person pleasing you cares about you as well somehow makes it even better."

Nisha grabbed her hand, this time not as gently as before. "You're such a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" She realized she was going soft, which would lose her a lot of control over the woman. Besides, she found herself feeling something besides loathing, curiosity, and lust towards her, something much sweeter, and she couldn't let that happen. That would ruin her entire plan. She suddenly got up and flipped Moxxi onto her back, pinning her to the bed. "You want to make me feel better? Then do as you promised, and uh, I hope you've got those healing vials nearby."

"What? But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Now shut up and stay still. I was actually thinking of honoring what I said earlier, but not if you're not a good girl."

"You mean the vanilla thing?"

"Didn't I say to shut up?" Nisha tore a length of fabric from the bottom of Moxxi's already short nightgown and tied it around her mouth. As thin as it was, it still worked well enough. She then kissed Moxxi's neck a few times before biting down hard onto her pale skin. She sat up and ripped the nightgown open. She then revealed something she had bought earlier that day by reaching into the pile of gear she had taken off and grabbing a knife with a jagged edge.

Moxxi once again had the same mix of fear and excitement and whined slightly.

"Aw, you're like a cute little puppy. Too bad for you I hate puppies." Nisha moved the knife back and forth in front of her face, watching as her bright green eyes followed it carefully. She then dragged it lightly down from her chest, between her breasts, then pushed harder for just a moment when she reached her stomach to cut into her. While she had intended to make a longer cut, she found herself instinctively releasing the pressure on the blade. She didn't want to hurt her as much as she had the last time, at least not for the sake of her suffering. She hesitated before doing anything else due to her confusion, then quickly shook it off and tried again. This time she forced herself to make a full, long gash, shredding the skin as it cut instead of simply and cleanly slicing, but didn't actually like hearing the groans and cries of pain as much as she had before. She glared at the woman and tossed the knife aside, then roughly grabbed her throat. "What have you done to me?!"

No stranger to such a common kink, Moxxi could last quite a while with the chokehold she had on her now. It wasn't incredibly tight and obviously wasn't intended to cause any major harm, so for now she didn't even really fight it. She tried to speak, but was stopped, of course, by the makeshift gag.

Nisha's grip loosened and she sat one hand off to the side to hold herself up while the other cupped Moxxi's cheek. "I don't want to torture you. I don't know why, but...I don't."

Moxxi's eyes lit up, though she still couldn't speak. Nisha untied the gag, but stayed sitting on top of her. Moxxi was silent for a few moments, making sure this all looked genuine. "Are you...serious? You don't want to?"

Nisha folded her arms. "Nope. I guess you get a free pass tonight."

Moxxi tried sitting up and Nisha moved to the side so she could. "You know I don't really want a free pass, right?"

"Yes. I do. Still, you get one, because that wasn't an enjoyable as it was last time, so I don't want to do it right now."

Moxxi grinned and leaned forward, walking two fingers up the sheriff's chest. "Do you like me now, too?"

"What?"

"If it wasn't as enjoyable, maybe you don't want to hurt me out of malice. You could try," she grabbed Nisha's hand and held it to her cheek, nuzzling up to it, "a little bit of cute fluff," she slid her hand down the front of her own body, "a little vanilla loving, or even," she let go of her hand and fell back onto the bed, splaying her arms out above her head dramatically, "take me in the usual way, but out of intent to pleasure instead of to harm."

Nisha sat silently for a few moments, debating on what to do. If she couldn't enjoy torturing her, then clearly killing her would be out of the question. Had she actually fallen for the woman? She climbed on top of her again and stared into her green eyes. They were shining so much brighter than usual, and her smile was so happy. It was both horrible and beautiful at the same time. Thus, for now, she decided to try the last option and kissed her roughly. She then looked at her again. "Whether I like you or not doesn't matter. Either way, you're just my little toy."

Moxxi smirked. She knew Nisha was just avoiding the question, but now wasn't the time to push it. She pulled an arm in and ran her finger down Nisha's chest, until it curled and hung on the collar of her shirt. She glanced down into the opening it made, then looked back up to her lover. "And either way, I'm yours to play with as you please."

"Damn right you are." Nisha moved down to lick along the wound she had created earlier, then got up to get a different type of blade. Instead of a knife, she dug through her things a bit until she found a razor blade.

Moxxi had sat up to see what she was getting, then was understandably slightly confused. "A razor blade? What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see." Nisha undressed herself, much to the other woman's enjoyment, then pushed Moxxi back down. She then got one of the health vials she had bought her earlier and got her with one to heal up the nasty gash in her stomach. Wielding the razor, instead of random gashes, she let the blade slide slowly through the other woman's flesh in a design. She made a swirl a few inches wide at her hip, off to Moxxi's right side. Moxxi gripped the sheets tightly and bit her lip until it was finished, then Nisha kissed the bleeding spiral. "I'll be a little nicer for a little while, in that I won't use any blades or cause major harm, and you aren't to use any healing vials until this scars over." She sat up and looked down at Moxxi, licking the blood from her lips. "You got that?"

Moxxi giggled lightly. If she had any doubts now, they were gone. Nisha had basically just claimed her permanently if she wanted to let it scar, not to mention that she clearly wasn't going to kill her now or she wouldn't have bothered with that. "Of course, sugar."

Nisha sat the razor with the rest of her stuff, then looked under the bed to find the rope she had used last time. She tied it around Moxxi's neck, but not as a noose this time, then tugged on it to get her to sit up. She held her chin, then kissed her deeply.

Moxxi could still taste a little lingering blood.

The sheriff got off of the bed and continued to pull on the rope, forcing Moxxi to follow her. Once she was off as well, she pushed the top of her head to make her kneel, then kneeled down in front of her. "Now be a good little toy and make this fun." She sat down and opened her legs, then yanked on the rope.

Moxxi looked up at her and grinned, glad that this time she was asking her to please her instead of holding a gun to her head, then started licking around right where Nisha wanted it. Having had at least as many female lovers as male, she knew very well how to please both genders, and her expertise was easily apparent by the sounds and movements Nisha made. She swirled her tongue around and even shoved it inside of her. After a short while, Nisha couldn't even hold herself up and laid down, though she never let go of the rope. Once her breathing was heavy enough that it was obvious where she was, Moxxi began sucking on the little bundle of nerves, which elicited a loud gasp and moan. After a few more moments of doing various things to her, Nisha was finally pushed over the edge, and Moxxi made sure there was no mess.

Once Nisha had calmed enough, she sat back up, and Moxxi had already done the same. "Goddamn. Jack was never even close to that good at that."

"Oh believe me, I know. What can I say? You tend to learn a thing or two being a 'slutty clown'." Moxxi giggled.

Nisha grinned, then stood and let go of the rope. "Stay there, and close your eyes." Once Moxxi had done so, she got out a blindfold she had found during her search of the room and put it over Moxxi's eyes. After this, she was as quiet as possible with every move she made. She snuck around and picked up the whip from the previous night, then got her back a couple of times with it, though without drawing blood this time to further eliminate the need for any healing. She then dangled the whip straight down and dragged it up Moxxi's spine, making her shiver and giving her chills. So far, it turned out Moxxi's suggestion had proven true. She was enjoying herself far more now that she changed how she thought of what she was doing. She teased her by letting the whip slither on various parts of her bare skin a few times, then kneeled in front of her and grabbed her throat once again, this time cutting off hardly any airflow. "Enjoying yourself?" Moxxi nodded. "Then get back on the bed."

Moxxi did as she was told, playing around a bit as she climbed up to tease her lover. She laid down with her knees raised but still together and her eyes went wide as she heard a click, followed by a steady buzzing. Nisha pushed her legs apart and she felt a toy that had gotten more use when she didn't have a partner than when she did begin buzzing in between them. It lasted for a few moments, then was pulled away, then the same thing repeated for various lengths of time until she was finally begging Nisha once again. "Please, just let me do it once! God I'm going crazy over here!"

"Well...you have been a pretty well-behaved toy." Nisha held the vibrator in just the perfect spot, then crawled on top of her to kiss her. Once she was obviously nearing her first climax of their relationship (as short as it may have been), Nisha moved down and began accompanying the toy with her tongue. While she doubted she was quite as talented with it as Moxxi had been, she clearly wasn't a slouch since every sign of pleasure increased drastically as she did. Moxxi's hands gripped the sheets tightly, her entire body twitching and writhing, until she finally reached what she had been waiting for, letting out a loud moan as she did. Nisha moved up to kiss the spiral one more time, staining her lips red once again, then put herself at eye level with her lover, despite her eyes still being covered. "What? Not even a thank you?"

Moxxi's lips curved into a smile and she threw her arms around Nisha's neck, pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss. When it ended, the blindfold was removed. "Keep going like that and I'll be yours forever, sugar."

"That's exactly what I'm planning on." Nisha ran a finger lightly over the spiral, further pointing out its purpose, then sucked sucked the slight bit of blood off of her finger. "How about a new deal, eh? What do you say we make this ruse for Jack permanent, and as long as you keep up your end, I'll keep you alive, and I do mean from more than myself. I don't like others breaking my things," she caressed Moxxi's cheek, her fingers continuing down after to grip the rope around her neck and pull on it, "especially when I'd rather break them myself."

The last sentence shot chills throughout the older woman's entire body. "Baby, you can break me whenever you please," her voice took on a slightly sweeter tone, "so long as you promise to put me back together."

"Always." Nisha untied the rope, kissed her one more time, then moved to lay by the opposite side of her as the spiral. "And fluff is allowed."

Moxxi rolled over onto her side to face her and cuddled up to her. "Good. Even I like fluff sometimes."

Nisha pulled up the covers then held onto the woman, careful not to aggravate the spiral, and pulled her close. "Me too."

Moxxi closed her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Nisha did the same. "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry once again for taking so long! Life has just been such a pain in the ass lately. x_x And my laptop's keyboard is getting worse and worse to type on. But here's another chapter nonetheless. I hope all you followers and new readers alike enjoy it! ^.^

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, the two of them gradually becoming increasingly closer, until a couple of new patrons came and sat at a table. At first, neither Nisha nor Moxxi thought anything of them since they looked no different than everyone else there. After a short while, Nisha went back up to the apartment for a while, and one of the men slipped away after her while Moxxi was distracted. He noticed movement in one of the rooms and quietly hid out next to the door, waiting for her to come out. However, she had already heard the slight creak of the planks under his feet and punched him in the head before he could get her. She then held her whip around his throat and pulled it tight. "Who the hell are you and why are you up here?" The man was pulling at the whip since she was pulling it to tight for him to talk, so she released him briefly before shoving him to the floor and instead kneeling over him with a pistol barrel to his forehead. "Answer me now or these nasty floors will get a shiny, new paint job."

"J-Jack sent me! He w-wants you back!"

"And why would he want that? He's the one that slept with that bimbo, and god knows who else."

"Y-y-y-y-y-"

Nisha cocked the pistol. "Stop stuttering!"

"I'm sorry! Y-you're a liability! You know too much and-"

"I knew it. He's just worried I'm going to sell him out. I could if the Crimson Raiders wouldn't kill me on sight."

"N-no, that wasn't it! He also said he m-misses you and...he's sorry."

Nisha felt herself getting slightly choked up. She may be rapidly falling increasingly more for Moxxi, but she had been with Jack for such a long time, and if he had meant it, she couldn't deny that it tugged on her heartstrings. She swallowed the rock in her throat and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, but no bullet shot. She knew it was empty, as she wasn't about to risk a shot at the floor with Moxxi somewhere beneath them, and didn't want to worry her in the first place. "You go back to Jack. You tell him that I'm not coming back no matter how many of you he sends. I am done with his cheating ass for good. You will be the only one I will send back alive. Any others will have to be dug up later if the skags or bullymongs don't get them first. Am I clear?"

The man nodded through his panic and Nisha got off of him to let him stand. Before he got out the door, however, she grabbed the back of his jacket. "No. Out the window. Don't you dare worry that pretty little barmaid out there."

Not about to argue when he knew both of their reputations very well, the man scurried out the window and ran off to report to Jack.

Nisha holstered her gun once again and ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh. Jack really was looking for her, and if there's one thing she knew about him, it's that he would do whatever it took to get what he wanted, including throw his men away like old candy wrappers. She stayed up in the apartment for the rest of the day.

Moxxi, meanwhile, oblivious to the entire ordeal, went about her day as usual. By the time it was time to close, she noticed someone was still at a table in the back. She went over to him and smiled. "I'm sorry, sugar, but I'm closing up. Last call was a while ago."

"I know." This man was confident and aloof. He spoke quietly, his voice low but strong.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Jack has a message for you."

"Jack? You can't possibly mean Handsome Jack, can you?"

"Indeed I do." The man raised his glass to his lips and swallowed the last little bit of it.

Moxxi scoffed. "Right. And why in the world would he have anything to say to me?" She played dumb, of course.

"Because word gets around fast and you stole his favorite Sheriff."

"How the hell did he learn about that already? No one here even knows who she actually is."

"You know he has ways."

"True." Moxxi sat on the bench opposite the man and folded her arms, still wary. "Well, I'm listening. Out with it."

"He wants her back."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I've been instructed to kill you."

Moxxi suddenly became aware of the fact that one of his hands was hidden under the table. She wouldn't have enough time to grab Rubi to even the playing field without him shooting her first. She went to lower her hands to her lap to increase her chances, but was quickly stopped.

"Hands on the table."

Moxxi obeyed, though she couldn't suppress a glare. "So basically you're saying to break up with Nisha or you're going to shoot me right here and now?"

"It's a shame to do it to such a pretty lady, but yes, that is the gist of it."

Moxxi was silent for a moment as she considered her options, trying to decide what would be the best route to take. Agreeing would mean destroying the relationship she had already put a ridiculous amount of effort (and literal blood, sweat, and tears) into creating. She would also forever have that soon-to-be-scar on her side to remind her of what she lost, and it was a hefty toll given how close they had become. On the other hand, if she refused, he very likely had a gun aimed at her right now that could seriously wound if not kill her. Hell, if it was elemental, she'd be doomed no matter what. There had to be a third option somewhere. Reaching for Rubi was out of the question. Reaching for anything was out of the question. He didn't seem the type to fall for her usual flirty charm. Maybe...yes. It was a risk, but it was her best shot at getting the upper hand here. She adjusted her position slightly while keeping her hand on the table, as per his demand, trying to feel where his hand was, and managed to lightly brush it.

"Antsy?"

"Sort of. How can a girl resist with someone as handsome as you?" Given that most thought she was the biggest slut on the planet, she figured she could easily pass it off as involuntary spasms if she added the proper tone and pleasurable agony to her voice.

"Uh-huh. Yeah."

"No, really! You are!" While he was confused, she kneed his hand as hard as she could, knocking the gun out of his grip, then quickly whipped out Rubi and aimed straight for him. "I don't like it when people threaten me, no matter how handsome they are, which, unfortunately...you're not." She cocked the revolver, but paused before pulling the trigger. A dead messenger would do no good. Jack would just keep sending more if he was determined enough. Maybe it was best to let him stay a messenger. "Alright. I won't kill you on three conditions. One: you leave your gun here. You can get one at a vending machine outside of town. Two: you leave Sanctuary and never come back. Three: you deliver a message back to that boss of yours. Deal?"

The man was still just as cool and nonchalant as ever. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

His demeanor made her distrust him, so she kept her guard up. "Okay. When you see dear old Handsome Jackass again, tell him that I don't take kindly to threats on MY territory and anyone else he sends won't be coming back. If he wants her back, he can come get her himself, and wish him luck getting in here without every single person within a 50 mile radius trying to kill him." She held her gun up and aimed at the ceiling instead of at him. "Now get out of here, you nasty sack of Hyperion crap." She turned to walk away, but heard the telltale sound of a gun getting ready to fire and quickly turned to shoot his hand. He howled with pain and the gun dropped to the floor, firing into the base of a bench. "I said get out, or it won't just be your hand next time."

The man left his gun and hurried off to a medical vending machine before he bled too much.

Moxxi stuck Rubi back in her holster and Nisha came running through the door. Normally she wouldn't have thought twice about a couple of random gunshots, but now that she knew Jack was after her, she couldn't help but worry. "What happened? Was that you who shot?"

Moxxi looked over at her. "Of course it was. Well, one of them was me. The other was an accident."

Nisha noticed the blood splatters on the table, wall, and bench, as well as a smoking gun on the ground, and assumed whoever it was bolted. "So you're not hurt, then, are you?"

"Nope. He is, but I'm not."

"Was it just a disorderly customer?"

Moxxi debated with herself for a moment on whether to tell the truth or not, eventually deciding to. "Not exactly."

"Then who was it?"

Moxxi folded her arms and sighed. "Well, remember your original intention of pissing off Jack? Apparently it worked...a little too well. He sent someone after me that said he'd kill me if I didn't 'give you back'."

Nisha slapped both hands to her face and dragged them down. "Oh god he sent two."

"Two? What do you mean?"

"A guy followed me upstairs and said that Jack is sorry and he misses me and that he wants me back. I sent him back basically telling Jack to fuck off and that I'd kill anyone else he sent."

Moxxi couldn't help but giggle. "I basically did exactly that same thing."

Nisha got a slight smile and approached the other woman, then took her hands in her own. "That's my girl."

Moxxi smiled as well at first, but it faded after a few seconds. "What are we going to do? If we stay together, Jack is probably just going to keep sending guys after us."

"Then we'll just have to stick to our words and kill each and every one of them. If he sends them, he probably expects them to die anyways, unless he's stupid enough to think we're bluffing, or that any of those low-level goons can beat either of us, let alone both of us." Nisha held one of her hands up to her lips and kissed it. "Remember, nobody breaks my toys but me."

Moxxi smiled once again, then leaned in for a kiss. She let go of her hands, then slid her arms around her neck, immediately feeling Nisha's slither around her waist. "Jack really had no idea what he was throwing away with you."

"No. He's a bit of an idiot like that. He let you go, too, after all."

"You didn't like me at first, either."

"I thought you were just a skank, and I wanted Jack."

"At least you've got better taste now." Moxxi winked.

"Well how could I not when you were literally willing to let me kill you? I'm still not sure why you like me so much, especially now that being with me is getting assassins sent after you."

"Eh. I've dealt with worse before. And, for the record, I don't like you." She began to blush a little bit under her makeup. "I do believe I might just love you."

Dropping the L word hadn't yet actually happened from either of them, but Nisha had been expecting it. They had been becoming increasingly fluffier and now both had literally spat in the face of possible death for each other. It was inevitable, yet she was still a little nervous since she wasn't the type to confess her undying love in any very romantic way. Still, she couldn't deny that she did feel that odd mix of pain and euphoria, and it was already stronger than it had been with Jack. She quickly shook the nervousness and grinned. "And," she tightened her grip on the other woman, "I think I might possibly love you, too."

Moxxi's eyes instantly lit up, her crimson-painted lips opening into a huge smile before being pushed against Nisha's. Her arms wrapped tighter around her neck, and the kiss quickly deepened. Nisha gripped the back of her jacket and pushed her in even closer, and Moxxi's leg popped up. Once the kiss eventually ended, Moxxi was the first to speak. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why would I say anything else? I think I do." Nisha's grin had turned to a sweet smile.

Moxxi's eyes glowed even brighter, then she realized that she hadn't had the time to actually close the bar. She looked around a bit, then smiled again. "It can go without a cleaning tonight. Let me just go get the door." She scurried over to shut and lock the front door, then took Nisha's hand and practically dragged her up to the bedroom. She didn't even care if they did anything physical. She just wanted to be somewhere more comfortable. She sat on the edge of the bed, then reached up and tugged on Nisha's shirt to pull her in for another, slightly tamer kiss. Moxxi moved back and Nisha climbed on the bed, hovering over her, until she pushed her flat onto her back. Their gazes met for a few moments, then they both giggled before Nisha climbed off of her and laid down on her side.

Moxxi turned her head to look at her, taking in every detail and contour she could currently see of the woman next to her. Her heart felt like it was fluttering around in her chest and each little detail only seemed further enhanced now, and she looked more beautiful than ever. "Jack can send as many guys as he wants. I'll be yours as long as you still want me."

Nisha slipped her hand up underneath Moxxi's coat, feeling the scarred skin on her side. "As long as this is still here, I'll still want you."

When Moxxi next spoke, she sounded different. Having gotten so caught up in the moment, especially after Nisha's touch, she forgot to keep up her accent and her natural one flowed freely. "I almost wish Jack would come himself so we could shoot him in the head and call it good."

Nisha gave her a slightly surprised look, then giggled.

"What?" Moxxi hadn't even noticed her accent had slipped.

"Your accent is adorable."

The older woman again blushed beneath her makeup and slapped her hand to her mouth, her accent returning to the usual one. "D...did I go back into my other accent?"

"Yes, but like I said, it's cute."

Moxxi let her hands relax and pulled them away from her mouth. She rolled onto her side and faced the other woman, draping her arm around her and moving in close. Nisha returned the favor and held onto her. "You really like it?" She was once again back to her natural accent.

"Yep. Honestly I forgot you had it. I believe you threatened me the last time I heard it."

Moxxi giggled. "I did. Now you don't have to worry about a shallow grave unless Scooter gets protective again."

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Why?"

"We had a little talk shortly after I got here. I don't think he'll be acting inappropriate to you ever again."

"Well, if you're right, then thank you." Moxxi gave her a small kiss. "I always hated how he did that. I wish I would have gotten him out of that stupid clan earlier.

"Better late than never. At least you don't do it."

"Ew. God no!" Moxxi cuddled her and nuzzled up into her neck. "I'm perfectly happy with you and the fact you're not related to me at all."

"It sounds like you were probably the odd one out there."

"I was, which is good since they're all a bunch of classless pigs."

Nisha tightened her grip on her. "At least you were able to avoid getting their mindset. I've never liked rednecks."

"That's why I threatened you if you ever told anyone that I have my country side."

"You only got the good parts."

"Just...don't ever, ever turn on hoedown music, okay?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No. I do. Too much."

Nisha was a bit confused, but now she was curious, though she doubted she'd get an answer even if she asked. "Uh...alright."

"Now forget about that." Moxxi heaved a deep sigh, taking in Nisha's scent and smiling. Most people around here stunk beyond belief, but she managed to avoid that and actually tended to retain a rather good aroma of leather and perfume. "They're my past. You're my present."

Looking for any excuse for a subject change anyways, Nisha decided to play on her choice of words and turn the tables on the reigning queen of innuendos. "If I'm your present, shouldn't you be unwrapping me?" Her lips parted into a Cheshire cat grin as she ran her finger up her partner's spine.

Moxxi gasped from the chills she received, then grinned up at her. Her fingers curled around the bottom of Nisha's top. "I can't wait to see what's under that wrapping."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** I know it's been years and I'll honestly be shocked if anyone still reads this, but here you go if you do. ^^; I've been on a random Borderlands kick again and actually got some inspiration this time!_

* * *

"Unwrap away."

Moxxi gently pushed her over, kneeling over her at first before leaning down to kiss her once again. She then pulled her shirt off and kissed her stomach a few times, trailing up to the edge of her bra, which was then discarded as well. "Well so far, it's already the best present I've ever had." She giggled, running her fingers down the front of her.

Now it was Nisha's turn for chills. "And considering that's coming from you, I'll take that as a huge compliment."

Moxxi had gotten used to her giving her shit about her promiscuous habits, and no longer really cared. It was just more playful banter by now, but only when it came from her. "Believe me, sugar, it is, and it's all true." She moved down to unwrap her almost completely, leaving just that one last, thin piece of fabric between her legs, which she left purely for the purpose of teasing her. She ran her finger over it, grinning all the while. It was only recently she had been able to really have any sort of control in their sex life, and she was taking advantage of every bit she got, as soon as she got it. When Nisha twitched from the stimulation, she giggled. "Oh look, it's a fun little toy for me to play with." She teased her again, but was quickly flipped over by the other woman.

"Oh no. We both know who the toy is here." She took her turn to tease Moxxi since her panties were always visible anyways, enjoying the sounds it elicited. She then unbuttoned her coat and slipped it off. She leaned down to kiss the heart on her breast as she pulled off her bra as well, then suckled her nipple.

Moxxi let out a light moan as she held gently onto her lover's hair.

Nisha slid her fingers down her side, over the spiral, then across her thigh, pressing the little nub like a button that made her squeak. Her fingers tapped it lightly a few more times, then slid inside of her, eliciting more sounds of pleasure. She moved to suckle her other nipple, biting down gently.

"Nisha…."

The sheriff couldn't help but smile upon hearing her moan her name. "My slutty clown…." Her fingers curled each time they slid out of her, leading to even louder moans. After a while, when she could tell her lover was nearing climax, she pulled her hand away.

"Wh-what? What are you—ohh…." Moxxi was cut off by her lips kissing down the front of her until they were between her legs, leading to another loud moan.

"Come on now. Don't keep me waiting." She began pleasing her with her tongue, then sucking until the woman finally released.

Moxxi giggled after calming down enough to. "Still my favorite present ever." She pulled Nisha up to kiss her deeply, sliding her fingers down her chest. "Now I should give mine."

"Oh, you've got a present for me, eh?"

"Of course." She gently flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her. "One must give a present after receiving one, right?" She kissed her again, then trailed more kisses down her cheek until she reached her neck. One hand squeezed her breast as another slid up her inner thigh, causing her legs to open even wider. "Impatient, are we?"

Nisha grinned. "Always."

"Good. I won't keep you waiting now then, either." She slid her fingers inside of her first, doing as Nisha had earlier and curling them.

The sheriff's hands gripped the sheets tightly as she was quickly overtaken by pleasure. "More…."

"Of course, sugar." She pushed her fingers in deeper for a bit, then pulled them out to rub her where she would feel it most. Upon hearing even louder sighs and moans of pleasure, she began rubbing faster and harder. "Don't keep me waiting, either."

After a few more moments, Nisha cried out in ecstasy, her whole body tensing up until she was finally able to relax again. She felt her lover's lips press against hers before feeling her body curl up next to her. "That was great."

"Indeed it was." Moxxi smiled as she curled up closer, nuzzling into her chest. "As I said before, it's always better when you both care about each other."

"And it seems you were right." Nisha kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "G'night, Mox."

"Goodnight." 

* * *

The next morning, Moxxi woke up and smiled upon seeing Nisha lying next to her, remembering the previous night. She got up, showered, and got ready for the day, then couldn't help but giggle upon noticing Nisha was somehow still asleep. She walked over and kissed her lightly on the nose. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Nisha groaned and flipped over, mumbling about getting five more minutes.

"I've got to open up soon, but I wanted to talk to you about something first."

Nisha groaned again. "Fine." She sat up, yawned, and stretched. "What is it?"

"If Jack is going to send guys here to get us, they may blow your cover as part of that."

Nisha stared blankly at her, her hair still messy and eyes still droopy. "Okay?"

"That means he has an easy way to kill you by turning everyone in this shithole town against you."

Nisha looked down, still barely fazed in terms of expression. "Oh." She then looked back up at Moxxi. "And what do you intend to do about that?"

"We have to blow it early ourselves."

Nisha finally woke fully up. "Are you insane?!"

"Well, I am called Mad Moxxi for a reason, sugar, but there's method to most of my madness. What do you think Roland and Lilith would react better to? Being told by Jack that you're here, or by us coming clean ourselves so we can still keep at least some of their trust intact?"

Nisha sighed. "You do have a point there."

Moxxi smiled. "Then I'll invite them over for a free drink or two after I close up." She kissed her lover's cheek. "Don't worry. They trust me. It may be a bit rocky at first, but I'm sure we can win them over eventually."

Nisha smiled. "If you say so, then I believe you." She turned to kiss her directly.

"Then I'm going to go start opening things up, okay? I'll let you wake up more on your own terms." She giggled, then strutted away, stopping to turn and blow a kiss before exiting through the doorway. 

* * *

Moxxi paid someone to send Roland and Lilith the invite and they came over later that night when closing time was nearing. "Lily! Roland! I'm so glad you could make it."

Lilith rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Well you certainly do seem excited about something."

"Maybe." Moxxi was cleaning glasses as she spoke, smiling all the while.

"What gives? What's the special occasion?"

"I've got something I wanted to tell you, but I don't want word getting out too quickly."

"Oh god! You're engaged again!"

"No no no….well, at least not yet. Maybe eventually." She giggled.

"Is this that same girl I met a while ago? Or did you find someone new?"

"Same one. She'll be down in a minute." Moxxi walked around the counter to go lock the doors, stopping anyone from sneaking in or interrupting. "Come on down, sugar!"

Nisha, still upstairs, took a deep breath. She debated on whether or not she should keep her gun in its holster to seem less threatening, but figured that would be considered pretty normal here. She also didn't know how they would react and didn't want to be completely defenseless. Thus, she left it, took another deep breath, and went downstairs.

Roland immediately recognized her. "Nisha! What the hell is she doing here?" He turned back to Moxxi. "Wait, is she the one you were talking about?"

Moxxi smiled nervously. "Yes."

Lilith now recognized her where she hadn't before without the alcohol in her system. "What are you thinking?! She's Jack's girlfriend!"

"Yes, yes, I know, but please listen. Hear us out."

Roland kept a close eye on Nisha as she walked behind the counter and stood next to Moxxi, folding her arms. Lilith instead focused on Moxxi. "Fine. Shoot, but you better have a damn good explanation."

Moxxi took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll admit, I was a bit suspicious at first, too, but she's been here for a while now. I guess Jack was his usual self and she caught him with a random bimbo. Things happened, and now we're together." Lilith opened her mouth to speak, but Moxxi continued before she could. "Yesterday Jack sent a couple of goons after us because she's too much of a liability and, well, he's jealous. We tried to keep her identity a secret both for her sake because anyone here would kill her on sight and because we didn't want him finding out she was here. And, well….apparently the latter didn't work."

Lilith was clearly still not believing a word of it and glanced over at Roland. "Well? What do you think?"

Roland heaved a deep sigh, noting how genuine Moxxi seemed. "Look, Moxxi, it's not just a liability to you two having her here. Jack doesn't need even MORE reason to attack Sanctuary."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but….please. If we send her away, she'll probably be dead within a week."

"Besides," Nisha finally spoke, "as she said, I'm a liability. I could help. I know a lot of what goes on around him, and I know his building like the back of my hand."

"How do we know you won't lie and lead us right into a trap? You're not exactly the forgiving type, and we did try to kill you."

Nisha glared momentarily at the pink-haired woman. "Yes, I know you did. Moxxi helped you do it, but I've completely forgiven her. For her sake, I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that.

Moxxi smiled sweetly while looking up at her, yet again thankful her thick makeup hid blushing completely. She hadn't expected her to say something like that, given that she usually wasn't too open about affection. She likely realized it would help add to her case, but it was still sweet.

Nisha glanced over and returned her smile.

Both Roland and Lilith looked between them. Being in love themselves, they easily recognized the looks they gave each other. If one thing was true about this story, it's that they really had fallen in love. Roland sighed once more. "Alright. We'll let her stay, but I expect you to tell us everything you know."

"Of course. It'll be a pleasure screwing him over." The sheriff grinned and tipped her hat. "Thank you."

Lilith still glared.

"You're welcome." He stood. "Come on. Let's leave them be, but I expect to see you at HQ tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yep, I do."

The two left to return to inform Brick and Mordecai so it didn't come as a shock to them if they found out.


End file.
